


The Punk Rocker Girl and the Adventure Boy

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Adventure Time, Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Yumi's POV of how she met Finn before she came to the island. This is a side story from Cartoon Cartoon Island. Adopted from cartoonnetwork90sfan. Yumi is labeled as OC because she has no character category for her selection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punk Rocker Girl and the Adventure Boy

Yumi's POV

I'm Yumi Yoshimura. I'm a rockstar and in a band with my best friend, Ami Onuki, and I got signed up to participate in this stupid show called 'Cartoon Cartoon Island' thanks to our manager, Kaz. Once I come back, Kaz is gonna have more than a few broken bones. So, I was waiting for a boat to come by and get me. Oh, joy.

"Have fun, Yumi, I'll be rooting for you at home." said a cheerful Ami. At least Ami cares about my safety, unlike someone else I know.

"Sayonara, Yumi, you'll make sure you win the million bucks for me, won't you?" Kaz said happily, he won't be happy for long.

I grabbed the greedy idiot by the collar of his shirt and growled. "Once I come back, you're gonna pay and you're gonna have more than a few broken bones, you hear me?"

Kaz gulped in fear since sometimes he was scared of me. Good, he needs a good kick in the ass. I looked up and saw a boat heading my way. I hugged Ami and pushed Kaz into the water. I grabbed my luggage, then went inside of the boat. As I was inside the boat, I saw three people in it.

One was an adult with a muscular body with blonde duck tail hair, black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and black sunglasses. The next wasn't human at all, it was a pink dog with black spots. Whoa, I never saw a pink dog before. Weird. And last, I saw a boy who looked about fourteen with a blue shirt, darker blue shorts, black shoes, a big green backpack and a white hat that looked like bear ears. Man, he's kinda cute. No, I can't... I don't want this to be like Gwen and Trent again... I sighed and leaned against the wall, my arms crossed and I closed my eyes for a sec until that boy came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Finn."

So that's his name, huh? "I'm Yumi." I said.

Finn laughed and said, "Yumi, that's a pretty name for you. Let me guess, you're Japanese?"

I nodded and I was blushing a little. I looked at him. "Judging from your appearance, you're an adventurer."

Finn nodded and took off his hat to reveal short blonde hair. I just wanted to touch his hair, it's so beautiful. 

"I like you," Finn said. "You're so beautiful even if you got a goth/punk type."

I looked up at him and smiled at him. "Thanks, Adventure Boy." Does he like me as a friend or like me like me? 

I wonder, but after our boat stopped, that sadist host, Chris McLean announced our names. That blonde adult's name is Johnny Bravo and he went up to a girl with a fake tan who looked like she was from Jersey Shore. 

And the dog was named Courage the cowardly dog and he was getting pet by a girl with long, blonde hair who looked like a Barbie doll. What was her name? Dakota? Who cares. So, after all the contestants came, Chris announced our names to be on which team. I was on the Roaring Tigers with Finn. That's so awesome, huh? Maybe this won't be so bad after all, but I'm still gonna hurt Kaz.


End file.
